Tim McGraw
by ParisAmour
Summary: What to do when you're betrayed by the love of your life? What to do when he destroys your heart? Why revenge of course! Pay back sucks, too bad he never saw it coming.


**I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Tim McGraw'.**

**This is part of a series called the Birthstone Series. There will be 12. I will have three different versions of the Birthstone Series. Let me make this clear, each story will be different. The only similarities are the eye color, stone for the birth month and the emotion the spirit is. They're a series of song-fics, and as such each list is different, therefore all three versions are different. Okay?  
><strong>

_He said the way my blue eyes shined  
>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night<br>I said: "That's a lie."  
>Just a boy in a Chevy truck<br>That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
>On backroads at night<br>And I was right there beside him all summer long  
>And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone<br>_

She could still remember that summer, the one before her seventh year. Everything had been so perfect. She thought it would last forever.

They had such great times back then, flying in the Burrow's quidditch pitch, swimming in the pond, just being regular kids for once.

"_This is amazing Harry." Ginny sighed, resting her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, a beaming smile on her face._

"_Yeah, amazing." Harry sighed. They continued to slowly fly around the pitch in silence, peaceful in the night air._

"_I wish it could always be like this." Ginny breathed._

"So do I Gin." Harry agreed quietly.

Who would have thought that the Chosen one was such a good liar? Without a care in the world for her feelings?

A silent tear slipped from her red eyes, sliding down her cheek until it caught at her chin before it fell, splashing on the water beneath her.

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think my favorite song<br>The one we danced to all night long  
>The moon like a spotlight on the lake<br>When you think happiness  
>I hope you think that little black dress<br>Think of my head on your chest  
>And my old faded blue jeans<br>When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think of me<br>_

There was the time that they had danced all night long to her favorite song on the radio. He had whispered in her ear that he loved her. What a filthy little maggot he was. Such a baggot liar. He deserved to rot.

The anger swelled in her chest. The memory playing out like a movie in the water for her eyes only. How dare he think that he could hurt her like that and continue on like nothing happened?

He would pay dearly for what he did. He would forever be alone, never to love, never to have a family. He lost her. He lost his soul mate. All because of a stupid decision.

_September saw a month of tears  
>And thankin' God that you weren't here<br>To see me like that  
>But in a box beneath my bed<br>Is a letter that you never read  
>From three summers back<br>It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
>And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe<br>_

She never noticed, not once. She didn't notice a single thing. She didn't seem him pulling away. Spending more and more time at work. And then, that fateful day…

"Ginny, we need to talk." Harry told her at the platform for 9 ¾.

"_What is it Harry?" She had followed him to a secluded corner away from all prying ears and eyes, innocently gazing up at him with all the trust and love in her heart his for the taking. _

_And breaking._

"_Gin, we're over. I've found someone else. Cho…she's amazing. I _love _her. I'm so sorry Gin." And with that he walked away, leaving her broken and destroyed, and without a chance to say a word._

_She watched him walk away, her heart lying before her, ripped to pieces, bleeding and trampled on._

_He never once looked back._

She had silently boarded the train in a daze and had spent the next month comatose, constantly crying. Everyone had worried. She had received numerous letters from her family and Hermoine. She knew that Professor McGongall had written to her parents several times that month. But she couldn't care. She could barely function. She had received strange looks from her classmates, she heard the whispering, but she didn't care. She wouldn't.

They didn't know. They didn't know that the love of her life had broken her heart, had turned it into ash and left her to rot. He had just walked away.

_When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think my favorite song<br>The one we danced to all night long  
>The moon like a spotlight on the lake<br>When you think happiness  
>I hope you think that little black dress<br>Think of my head on your chest  
>And my old faded blue jeans<br>When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think of me<br>_

After that month, she had pulled herself together. She had thrown herself into her studies and ended up with the best scores in her year, even better than Hermoine. But she also did research. She had to keep her mind occupied. And that's how she had discovered her salvation. That's how she started to heal. Through her research she learned of the transformation. She learned all about spirits.

"What are you doing in here?" Bill asked Ginny, walking into the deserted sitting room. He stood beside her at the window, where she had taken up vigil over what was supposed to be her party. He followed her gaze and suddenly understood.

"_He's a prick." Was Bill's only comment, knowing exactly what she needed. _

_Harry stood laughing with Ron and George. It had taken nearly all year for George to finally be able to laugh again without Fred. He had bonded with Harry because Harry was the only one who could completely understand what he was going through. So she couldn't be mad at him, but Ron she could._

"_Yeah. Cho's cheating on him." Ginny blurted out without meaning too, but she found that she didn't really care._

"_What?" Bill gasped, snapping his head around to stare at her. "Have you told him? How do you _know _that?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed. Ginny, however, didn't move a muscle._

"_No, I haven't told him. I haven't mentioned it to anyone. Who would believe me? Everyone knows he dumped me for her. He's a sixth year Hufflepuff. I found out because he and I worked on a project together and he bragged about it and showed me her letters. He thinks it's funny that he's screwing around with Harry Potter's girl." _

_Bill could only gaze at her in shocked silence. He didn't say another word after that, just silently left. _

Soon after she graduated she had made the decision. She had watched Harry and Cho at her graduation party, and that brought home hard the reality of the situation. He was gone. Even when he realized the truth, they could still never be. He had broken her heart beyond repair. He could never be fixed.

And it. Was. All. His. Fault.

She preformed the ritual that night.

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
>I'm standin' on your street<br>And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
>And the first thing that you'll read is:<br>_

She stood on the sidewalk in front of Grimuald Place. Reminiscing. There were such terrible memories but amazing, irreplaceable ones as well. She had left a box of letters on his doorstep. It had helped her during her seventh year. Helped her cope, mend-somewhat-and live what little of her life she had retained after Harry tried to destroy her.

And now she believed was the time for him to read them.

While he and Cho were falling apart. She laughed silently to herself. They hadn't even slept together. She had tried, but he had resisted. And to think, her and Harry and slept together for the first time the day after the war ended.

She felt safe standing there. Because she knew no one would recognize her. She still had the same long, wavy, auburn hair. But now there was a gold sheen to it. Her eyes were no longer the brown she had inherited from her brother, but were red, reflecting the emotion she had become the spirit of.

She now was more comfortable in wearing blue jean mini-skirts, black boots, and assorted strapless tops rather than the ratty things she used to go around in. If only they could see her now, a chuckle escaped her lips.

It didn't truly matter. Ginerva Weasley was dead. She had been for a long time now.

_When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think my favorite song<br>Someday you'll turn your radio on  
>I hope it takes you back to that place<br>When you think happiness  
>I hope you think that little black dress<br>Think of my head on your chest  
>And my old faded blue jeans<br>When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think of me<br>_

She watched the memory silently, an arrogant smirk on her lips. The pleasure at the agony she had caused appeased her anger only briefly before it came back full force, the anger lived within her for all eternity. Never changing. Fueling her.

"Ginny!" Echoed through out the woods, through the hills. All the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermoine scoured the grounds looking for Ginny.

_She had just simply disappeared._

"_Dad!" George Weasley's voice caught all of their attentions, and they all came running. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were the first ones there. Hermoine fell sideways into Ron's arms, all three falling to their knees simultaneously. George held a broken and bloody body in his arms. But it couldn't be Ginny, they all thought. One look at George's tear-stained face confirmed their fears though._

_Harry's howl of pain sent every living creature in the vicinity running. _

She laughed until her ribs ached at the sound. The stupid fool.

_Oh, think of me  
>Mmmm<br>_

It was only a few hours after she had dropped off the box, when she stood watching the foolish sap reading the letters, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the snot from his face. His body shook with his sobs. And honestly, she wasn't sure how he could even read.

But he continued on, making his way through the box. He didn't even respond when Cho walked in the door. She huffed and walked out, telling him it was over and she got a perverse pleasure out of it.

_He said the way my blue eyes shine  
>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night<br>I said: "That's a lie"_

"You were such a fool Harry James Potter, to let me go. You never should have lied." Ginny's voice whispered through the dark room, startling Harry Potter. He looked around, expecting to see her, the hope filling his heart before being squashed immediately. Ginny Weasley was dead. And another tear fell.

Ginny Weasley was dead, but Garnet lived for all eternity.

**Please review and let me know what you think. :) I'll update soon!**

**If anyone would like to read what the letters said, let me know! I'll add them.  
><strong>

**XParisAmourX**


End file.
